toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryun Tsubasa
Ryun Tsubasa(リュン翼, Ryun Tsubasa) is a powerfull and famous Bishokuya who joined the IGO to be allowed free reign in the Gourmet World in order to find the legendary GOD. He abandoned his son because he wanted him to become stronger alone and follow your own path. He also lost his wife during one of his fights against Bishokukais and from that moment began to hate them. There are rumors that Ryun trained the famous Bishokuya Alex who ironically went on to train his son Ryuu. Due to that many think he may be even stronger than Alex. He have gain the alias of the Silver Master(シルバー巨匠, Shirubaa Kyoshou) due to his white hair and sus masterful using Knocking, Appetite Energy and his Intimidation. Ryun has a very famous restaurant in the gourmet world called, Food Path that was originally created by Ryun and his wife Aimi who died and the sister of Aimi joined Ryun because she didn't want him to be alone. Appearance Past When he was younger, Ruun had strawberry blonde hair clean cut, and had a moderate amount of facial hair. Over the years, as his hair whitened, he grew it out. He also grew a beard from his initial striped facial hair. Regardless of his age, Ryun is a muscular man with broad chest and well built body. He always wore a purple shirt with turtleneck and opened with a Blue Coat and black pants black blue also bearing the sword with him. Current Ryun clothes are very simple, usually just in a nearly plain t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. When he go out of his restaurant, he normaly cover of a large silver hooded cloak, though the hood is often down. Underneath these cloths, his body is surprisingly built and very well-toned, a testament to his incredible strength. Personality Ryun is light hearted, casual, and fun loving. In the past, he was shown to have been impatient with the antics of his students, and was quite severe with them, many of his students no longer want to learn from it due to being too harsh (the only student that have finish his train was Alex). However, he has changed his personality in his older years, becoming much more relaxed with his new students. Though he often has a serious air, Ryun enjoys going with the flow and appearing in unexpected places and in unexpected ways, especially given his status and age. Synopsis History Early Life Ryun was born in a village very close to the gourmet world and stated that he was born with gourmet cells and has a scar on his right eye. Ryun lost his parents at a very young age, having been killed by beasts that he becomes a Bishokuya. Ryun trained for much of his childhood and adolescence in the gourmet world because I wanted to be much stronger than any other person. With 20 years Ryun was invited to join the Organization IGO after thinking a while he decided to accept. Ten Years Later Ten years later, Ryun eventually married and moved to the gourmet world and creates his own restaurant there. After having done several jobs for the IGO and be used to beasts of the gourmet world eventually stop Ryun hate them and change your life goal of avenging his parents to find the most desired ingredient worldwide GOD. As the reputation of Ryun was raising several people began to go visit him and ask him to he just trains himself. many of his students abandoned the practice due to its rigidity and methods until one day a new guy shows up and says he will do anything to become stronger. Many Years Later After several years he managed to finish the training and became one of the strongest Bishokuyas ever. Ryun and Aimi eventually have a son and shortly thereafter Aimi turns out to be killed by a Bishokukay and due to that Ryun promises that would end with him for revenge. When his son was only 3 years Ryun abandoned so that it becomes strong alone and followed his own path. Many years later, Ryun discovers that his son was trained by his pupil Alex and became a great Bishokuya. Current Ryun met for the first time in Ryuu first time he went to the gourmet world and had to be saved from various beasts. Ryun didn't disclose who it was but from themselves now began to pay attention to his progress. The second time that Ryun found Ryuu was about a year after their first meeting at his restaurant in conjunction with Alex. Ryun was quite thrilled to see the progress of your son and finally revealed who he was. Equipment Seimei's blade is black with a distinct red hamon and its hand-guard has flower-like edges, known as the "Black Sword" (黒刀 Kokutō). The sword was made specifically for hunting and has a black Saya matches the sword. This sword is described as a Katana due to its appearance. The Sword was made from the horn of a Black Horn one of the most strong horn in the Gourmet World.The blade was made by Melk The Second and it specifies for hunting. Power & Abilities Hunting Method Magnetism Generation(磁気一代, jikīchidai) is a hunting method that Ryun himself developed in order to better be able to capture and maintain different kinds of Ingredients depending on how he uses it. Using his ability to use Magnetism Manipulation, Ryun can form generate magnetic fields to attract or repel. Using these fields he can hunt the beasts much more easily or to defend themselves without struggle. As his gourmet cells have been evolving the ability to manipulate magnetic fields has been increasing. Offensive Techniques *'Magnetism Field' (磁気原 ,jikihara) Creating a large magnetic field Ryun gain the ability to control everything inside, he can levitate and can attract or repel everything that was caught inside the camp. As Ryun gourmet cells have been evolving the range of the field was getting bigger. When in the gourmet's world the ability of Ryun to control magnetic fields is changed due to the difference of pregnant. After having spent several years there he couldn't make their magnetic fields would be even stronger there. Within this field seems that everything electronic crashes or is malfunctioning. It was discovered that this technique can be undone, inside the field releasing a load or use ultra sonic vibration opposite who oppose the magnetic field causing a failure and with it the entire field is undone. **'Magnetic Construction' (磁方位結構 ,jihoui kekkou) attracting various metal objects Ryun can join them and form several buildings with for example shields, weapons or even a suit of armor to protect himself. The construction more vista being made by Ryun is a giant hand made of various weapons. **'Attraction' (アトラクション ,atorakushon) is a basic technique of Ryun where within its magnetic field can attract any object or person near him and using his skill with swordsman often also kills the opponent easily. the only thing that Ryun can't attract are attacks or something made out of fire, air etc. **'Repel' (撃退, gekitai) the opposite technique where attraction within its magnetic field Ryun can repel anything that approaches him being persons or objects. The only weakness of this technique is that if someone throw something that isn't solid (Fire, Air, etc) Ryun can't repel. Defensive Techniques *'Magnetism Shield' (磁気盾 ,jikitate) is a technique where Ryun concentrating their magnetic waves in a limited space can make a magnetic shield that repels all hit him. This shield can be increased or reduced in size, Ryun can control his shield too easily and efficiently managing to make it appear quite fast and where he wants. The weakness of this shield are vibrations that completely destabilize the magnetic waves. *'Electronic Disruption' (電子式破壊 ,denshishiki hakai) launching a magnetic wave Ryun can make all electronic objects become completely worthless. When this technique is used Ryun loses control of its magnetic field and therefore is vulnerable to attack. Supporting Techniques Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Due to having trained from an early age in the world gourmet Ryun has developed an immense strength. Despite having already some age and his appearance has large enough muscles Ryun set its strength is shown by the fact that he lives and have a restaurant in the gourmet world being he who always finds the food. Having trained in the gourmet world the strength of Ryun is much greater than someone who trained only in the human world, as Ryun was aging his force was getting bigger. Immense Speed: Monstrous Durability: Master Swordsman: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Knocking Knocking(ノッキング, Nokkingu) is an extraordinary non-lethal form of capturing and stopping any living being that comes with the intent to do harm. The method is shown to be a form of nerve-striking that hits any part of the beings body, resulting in the temporary cut of electrical movements and blood flow to the limb or certain part, leaving them unable to move that part or their bodies depending on how many times an individual is knocked. During his training in the world gourmet Ryun saw various people and masters, Saiseiya, Bishokuya and even the Chefs use Knocking and as time began to learn with some of them and he became a master at using. He mastered and even created powerful knocking techniques that some might not even think of using at all. Techniques Appetite Energy Appetite Energy(食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It is said that those who show the capability and mastery of this unique power is said to be at the top of the food chain in the world. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. In some cases, it has been shown that one who has Gourmet Cells is able to merge intimidation with their Appetite Devils, resulting in a more intense state of fear that can even scare multiple beasts in one single try. It has been shown that Ryun's Intimidation has been shown to be incredibly strong, fast and skillful, as Ryun intimidation it is quite handy to use a sword. The intimidation of Ryun has the appearance of a chimera with a head and legs of goat, his tail is a snake and his body is very muscular as Ryun having large claws and sharp teeth. The intimidation of Ryun has so much speed and endurance with himself. Ryun was seen as being capable of using try Knocking as the Energy Appetite while using your intimidation. When Ryun uses his ability of magnetism and his intimidation at the same time it looks like its scope gets bigger due to use more energy. Magnekinesis Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes *This character pic is based off of Silvers Raileigh from One Piece. Category:Widower Category:Married Characters Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Bishokuya Category:IGO Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Characters Category:Former Combo